


back in time

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day One- Akaashi Keiji, Fukurodani Week, back in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One: Akaashi Keiji<br/>Prompt: Back in Time</p>
<p>After getting body slammed by Komi, Akaashi did not expect to wake up three years in the past and watching his senpais as first years. But then again, life is unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back in time

**Author's Note:**

> day one of the week for my fav team with my fav character  
> this is gonna be a really fun series and all of the works will focus on the importance of a caring team so its basically a giant love fest  
> this series will have a crapload of my personal headcanons so look out for those!  
> also this will be the only work posted on its actual day of fukurodani week bc im gonna be on vacation. the actual week is july 18- 26 (but im posting all mine today) and all the prompts were optional and you can shift them to other characters if you wanna participate! i found this info on tumblr so just look it up there and you should see the dates and such!  
> i hope you participate as well :D

The morning practice was going well, albeit a bit slow, when Akaashi was body slammed by Komi.

“Watch out!” yelled the libero but it was too late. Akaashi felt his head slam down on the ground and let out a weak groan.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto yelped while running forward to see him. The rest of the team crowded around as well, all worried for their setter.

“Give him space!” Yukie demanded before everything suddenly went dark. 

\--

When Akaashi woke up again, he was still lying on the gym floor. All around him was shouting, which made his head throb painfully.

“You’d think they’d try to be a little quieter,” Akaashi murmured while slowly rising to his feet. He couldn’t feel any blood leaking from his head and it seemed that his headache was diminishing gradually. Once he was certain it was safe to walk, he took a few looks around at the gym. There were still people playing but none of them were his team. They all looked familiar in a distant way and Akaashi took a second to think about it before everything clicked. He’d seen them from the volleyball club room, where every past team had their group picture framed. If Akaashi was right then this was the team when all of the third years were first years.

“How did I go back in time three years?” Akaashi questioned himself. None of the people looked anything like his team and he didn’t know where they could be. Finally his eyes locked on a small group near the back of the gym. There stood, what Akaashi was assuming, all of the first years. Quickly he made his way over to them, hoping to find out what was happening.

“Bokuto-san! Konoha!” Akaashi called once he was right next to them. No one spared Akaashi a glance, so he leaned forward to try tapping Bokuto on the shoulder. He was shocked to find his hand went straight through Bokuto’s shoulder. Hesitantly, Akaashi tried to pick up a volleyball or touch any of the other players. His hands slipped through it all.

“I got sent back in time and now I can’t touch anything. What is this?” Akaashi asked, fed up with the situation. “If this is a prank them I’m killing them when I get back.” Finally, he decided there was no use in just standing around so instead he decided to listen to what the elder player was telling his senpais.

“We’re putting you all in for a practice game. Don’t mess it up,” the boy had sneered before all the first years were sent to one of the courts. Within the first five minutes, Akaashi saw Bokuto switch into one of his moods. The other first years weren’t experienced in dealing with them yet, so they still tried to play with it. The setter for the practice match stopped the game by grabbing the volleyball and holding it in his hands.

“I can’t work when the wing spiker is off throwing a temper tantrum,” he complained and Akaashi glared at him. It wouldn’t help to make Bokuto feel even worse, he just had to let Bokuto cool down for a bit.

“Hey go easy on him,” Konoha said while blocking Bokuto from the setters’ wrath.

“Why? So he can keep messing the team up?” he replied sharply.

“There’s more than one wing spiker here. At worst you can just sub Bokuto out,” Komi added.

“Fine. Then go get drinks, errand boy,” the setter laughed maliciously and the group playing the first years joined in. Akaashi watched in anger as Bokuto was sent from the gym. If anything was messing the team up, it was the setter’s inability to adapt and not Bokuto.

“Don’t worry Bokuto, I’ll get them with you,” Yukie smiled gently at the downtrodden Bokuto and they walked from the gym together. Akaashi was grateful that Bokuto wouldn’t be left to stew once he left the court and instead had someone to talk with.

Once they got back, Akaashi had to watch Bokuto get belittled while his fellow first years stood up for him as much as they could. It was a torturous hour until everyone was finally gone. All that left was the first years, cleaning up the gym for their elders.

“Stupid third years, always making fun of us,” grumbled Sarukui. 

“At least now they aren’t here. Why don’t we do a bit of practicing?” Konoha asked and Bokuto seemed to grow happier. They all agreed and were playing around on the court as a team, not worrying about the rude comments of their upperclassmen. Akaashi smiled from where he stood on the court, not worried about anything touching him since it went through him.

“Got it!” Komi yelled as he barreled into the place Akaashi was standing. For some reason, it made Akaashi fall to the ground and everything went dark once more. 

\---

“Is he waking up?” came Onaga’s voice and Akaashi could feel his eyelids fluttering.

“I think so! Everyone back up,” Yukie demanded. Akaashi opened his eyes fully to see the concerned faces of his teammates around him. They all made various noises of relief when Akaashi seemed awake.

“Akaashi! You’re alright,” Bokuto exclaimed while tightly hugging Akaashi.

“The nurse said he didn’t have a concussion but that doesn’t mean you can just jostle him around Bokuto!” Yukie sighed but her face showe she was relieved Akaashi was alright.

“Sorry to have disrupted practice,” Akaashi apologized while pulling himself up. He was elated to see his team standing here, one that loved everyone and was nice to each other.

“We don’t care! We’re just glad you’re alright,” Komi laughed and the others joined in.

“I’m glad we’re a team,” Akaashi continued, with a gentle smile. Tears welled up in his eyes when he thought of what he saw, and he’s glad the team wasn’t like that anymore. The whole team stopped their laughter to look at the sight.

“Are you sure he doesn’t have a concussion?” Sarukui asked, leaving Akaashi to roll his eyes. 

What a team.


End file.
